Forever and Ever Babe
by DJPandaGirl
Summary: Marceline and Bonnibel have been dating for a while now and Marcy decides to change the "dating" status. Gets kinda complicated so PM me if you have any questions! Rated M for language and suggested smut, but it won't get too bad. Modern AU, Tomboy AU/Trans AU. BUBBLINE!


**WHADDUP! Thanks for being interested in my little story here! Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Adventure Time.**

 **Btw-**

 **I always end up with writer's block so plot suggestions are always welcome!**

Chapter 1 - Everything's Going to Be Different Now

Bonnibel rushed up to her date and pecked her on the cheek, only having to stand on her tip-toes a little.

"Good morning, my princess," Marceline greeted, grasping her girlfriend's hand in hers.

"Good morning, Marcy."

They strolled down the street to a little cafe on the corner. Upon entering, they greeted the baristas, as they are regular customers and close friends of the two.

"Hey, Finn and Jake!"

"Waddup Marcy! Hey Bonnie!" Finn walked to the register. "The regular?" Both girls nodded and Finn scribbled down their orders on cups.

"One green tea latte with soy milk and one caramel macchiato with extra caramel, coming up!"

Jake prepared the drinks and the lovers sat down at a table for two. Less than three minutes later, Finn walked out and handed Bonnie her green tea latte and Marcy her caramel macchiato. "Thanks, Finn." They called out, as he shouted "You're welcome!" While walking back behind the counter.

They finished their drinks and began walking once more, but this time to the park. As soon as the two girls left the cafe, Finn and Jake switched shifts with their coworkers and rushed to a special spot.

Marceline's heart was pounding in her chest; so far, everything had gone smoothly. The box in her pocket seemed to grow heavier by the minute. The light autumn breeze blew the red and orange leaves littering the floor. "Everything has to be perfect," was the only thing running through Marceline's mind. Upon reaching a certain area, Marceline used the excuse that she had left something at the cafe to separate from her date. She told her to meet her at the gazebo, that way Bonnibel didn't have to stand around waiting for Marcy. Bonnibel quietly walked to the gazebo sitting in the middle of the park, not knowing Marceline was in fact running around their first route to the same spot. When Marcy arrived, Finn and Jake had their cameras set up in the trees and had ones in their hands. They gave Marcy a thumbs up and hid behind benches and trash cans, rolling their cameras.

Marcy picked up the flowers sitting on the table and walked behind a tree, her acoustic guitar hanging around her neck. Soon, Bonnibel arrived and not noticing her lover, she climbed up the stairs to the gazebo and stood for a second before seeing a note on the table reading "Look behind you 3"

Marceline stepped out of her hiding spot and presented Bonnie her flowers, which spread a smile on both faces. Taking her bass, Marceline sang Bonnie a song she had written specially for this moment. She poured her heart and soul into it, taking every drop of love she had for the girl and putting it into lyrics. After finishing, Marceline engulfed Bonnie in love by saying, "Bonnie, I know in the past we were rocky at first, and sometimes we had fights where we didn't talk to each other for a very long time. But I love you, and I know you love me too. I know I can be a really big pain in the ass, but despite this, you've stayed. I mean, I know I can be incompetent and stupid and my puns are really bad, so thank you for dealing with me. And… This whole speech is pretty bad, but I just love you so much and enjoy every moment with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, too," she bent down on one knee and pulled out the tiny box from her pocket, opening it to reveal a beautiful engagement ring. "Bonnibel Gummerson, will you marry me?"

Bonnibel nodded her head and began to laugh and cry at the same time, hugging and kissing Marceline over and over again. Marcy slipped the ring on Bonnie's finger. At that moment, Finn and Jake popped out of their spots and released a ton of confetti on the two fiancées.

Marceline walked into the lab in the basement to be greeted by her fiancée in her lab coat. "Hey, beautiful," she said as she kissed the scientist. "Hi Marcy," she responded.

Marcy set down the glass of blue Gatorade she had been drinking and left it on the table. "Whatcha working on? You should relax a little, you shouldn't be working this hard when the wedding is in three days..." The raven-haired girl peered over her fiancées shoulder.

"I'm trying to study this curious substance I found in the back of the substance cooler. I have yet to discover its functions and/or side effects…"

"Huh…" Marceline picked up the glass full of the sweet blue substance she had been consuming earlier… Or so she thought. She took a rather large swig of it, realizing after swallowing, in her hand was a beaker and not the glass cup she had been holding earlier.

"Oh glob…" Marceline sputtered. Bonnie turned around to see her holding the beaker.

"Marcy! Oh glob! Did you drink that?! I have no idea what it does yet! Oh glob oh glob…"

Despite the panic from drinking the unknown liquid, Marcy felt… Nothing… As if the chemical had no effect on her whatsoever. "Uh Bonnie, I don't think anything happened… I feel the same…"

Instantly, the chemist relaxed and pulled out a clipboard, scribbling down some notes.

As the two left the lab, a sharp sudden burst of pain erupted from Marceline's abdomen. "Agh!" Her hand rushed to her stomach and she shut her eyes tight.

"What's wrong?!" Bonnibel rushed to her aid.

"Nothing, I'm okay…" Marcy lied. The pain subsided, leaving the two girls confused and curious. Probably just an upset stomach…

As the day continued, the pains came back, stronger each time until around 4 o'clock, where the pain was so unbearable, Marceline was actually crying. Bonnibel tried giving her pain medication, but nothing happened. Marcy felt as if her organs were shifting around inside her; switching spots and reconnecting themselves to each other. She cried out in agony and nearly crushed Bonnie's hand. And just as fast as they came, the pain disappeared. Marcy was sweating profusely, the clothing on her back drenched. Sweat dripped down her face like raindrops.

Bonnie wiped her forehead with a wet towel, trying to cool her down. "Thanks Bonnie…" Marceline thanked, in between pants. The only thing that she felt was different was her pants felt tighter, which was strange considering Marcy never grew or shrank.

"It must've been the stuff I drank today…"

"I need to write this down…" Bonnie gasped. "Extreme abdominal pains…"

"Hey Bon, I'm going to take a shower… I feel really gross right now…"

"Sure. I'm glad you're okay, Marcy."

"Thanks, Princess."

Marceline stripped off her soaked clothing and noticed there was an added weight between her legs and an absence of weight on her chest.

"HOLY SH—" Marceline shouted.

Bonnie ran to the door. "Marcy what's wrong?! Are you okay?"

"I have a-a-a…!" Marceline stammered.

Bonnibel opened the door. "I have a-a-a…!" Marcy continued.

"You have a what?" Bonnibel was confused.

Marcy threw back the shower curtains and pointed to her "area".

Bonnie's eyes grew wide. "A DICK! BONNIE HOW DID I GROW A DICK?!" Marcy finished.

"No wonder the substance was in the back…" Bonnie blushed.

"Aiya…" Marceline tried to ignore the extra appendage through the duration of her shower. It was something to get used to, that's for sure, not to mention having a flat chest. After her hot shower, she redressed herself, trying her best to continue to ignore the extra bulge. Marceline's body had morphed into a male's, internally and externally, while her mind remained female.

" _Everything's going to be different now…"_

 **Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! Suggestions and grammar and/or spelling corrections are always welcome!**


End file.
